the fire and the flood
by cerberus angel
Summary: Her vision was filled with pink, her hands touched warm skin, her lungs filled with the familiar scent of something solid like oak…. Crackling hot oak wood. - for Dragon'sHost


AN: Dragon, this one is for you. I'm sorry it's so late! As you know this is my first time writing for Navia, so there's a huge chance it'll be horrible T^T I apologize beforehand if it is. Even so I hope you like it.

* * *

" _ **I've been getting used to waking up with you**_

 _ **I've been getting used to waking up here**_

 _ **Anywhere I go there you are**_

 _ **Anywhere I go there you are"**_

* * *

Juvia woke up feeling extremely warm. She tried to snuggle further into her bed, but found that she could hardly move. It was then she slowly became aware of the weight that pinned her down. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the same warm weight that pinned her down move.

Her vision was filled with pink, her hands touched warm skin, her lungs filled with the familiar scent of something solid like oak…. Crackling hot oak wood.

Her heart skipped a beat before pounding rapidly within her ribcage as she tried to remember what happened. Images of heated kisses and wandering hands that left burning trails on her body. Her face heated up and her lungs couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. It certainly had nothing to do with the male that held her closer and nuzzled the column of her throat. Shivers went down her spine when she felt his lips press lightly against her skin.

Her hands grasped him tighter, a gasp on the tip her tongue. "Natsu." His name slipped through her lips with a roll of his hips.

The Dragon Slayer lifted his head, "Good morning," a toothily grin on his lips.

Juvia felt her face burn up and a slight dizzy spell take hold of her. A scenario of Natsu sneaking into her window before scooping her in his arms played in her mind. His face so close to hers. His warm breath on her lips.

"Do we continue from where we left off last night?"

His words caused the image to dissipate. She looked at him confused. "Juvia didn't sleep with Natsu?"

"We did sleep together." Natsu propped himself on his forearms as he nuzzled her temple.

"Juvia meant make love." She said bluntly and watched as the Fire Slayer pulled away blushing. "Natsu," she cupped his face and pulled him close again. "You must tell Juvia everything."

"We were about to make love but you fell asleep."

"Juvia… fell asleep." It made sense why she couldn't remember anything after the heated kisses. She had just come back from a doing a request with Gajeel and had been very tired. She remembered Natsu had snuck in her dorm through her window and how happy she had been to see him again after almost three weeks. "Juvia is so very sorry." She let go of his face and covered hers.

"Don't apologize!" He tried tugging her hands from her face. "I knew you were gonna be tired." When she wouldn't budge he wrapped all his limbs around her like an octopus, "but I wanted to see you."

And that was all it took for Juvia to uncover her face and melt in his arms.

Their moment was short lived when Natsu cursed and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek. "Come over to my place tonight." He said quickly as he pulled away and tried to untangle himself from the sheets only to fall off the bed just as the door to Juvia's dorm was kicked open.

Erza stormed in all her glory. A sword in each hand and eyes burning with the promise of pain. "I knew I heard Natsu's voice."

The Dragon Slayer was just about to jump out the window when Erza's boot connected with his back and sent him flying out. "Damn you Erza!"

* * *

That very night Juvia found herself blindfolded as Natsu carried her inside his home. "Juvia is wondering if this necessary."

"Of course it is!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed the door closed behind him with his foot. Three strides later he carefully placed Juvia on her feet and removed the cloth from her eyes.

Her eyes widened at the sight that awaited her.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he took a seat on the bed that Juvia knew without a doubt was not there three weeks ago.

Her gaze roamed the small cozy home to see the hammock missing.

"I had Lucy help me find the right one. Her bed was very comfortable so I wanted one just like hers." He patted the spot next to him. "I even made sure to get those cotton sheets you like."

"Juvia thought Natsu liked sleeping his hammock."

"I do, but you like sleeping in a bed and I like sleeping next to you more." He told her honestly. "I don't like Erza kicking me out almost every morning when I do get to sleep next to you."

Juvia found herself melting at his words and took a seat next to him.

"This way you can sleepover and I can sleep next to you and Erza can't kick me out."

She rested her head over his shoulder. "Where is Happy?"

"He's staying with Lucy and Laxus tonight."

Now she knew why Laxus was a grouch at the guild. A smile curved on her lips as her hand twined with one of his. "Juvia would like to continue with last night."

Her Dragon Slayer tremble under her words.

* * *

" _ **You're the fire and the flood**_

 _ **And I'll always feel you in my blood**_

 _ **Everything is fine**_

 _ **When your head's resting next to mine**_

 _ **Next to mine**_

 _ **You're the fire and the flood"**_

 **\- Fire and The Flood (Vance Joy)**

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Dragon, I hope you were able to enjoy it in the end. With that said, I'm such trash for LaLu that I couldn't help adding a small sprinkle of it in there.


End file.
